Just Relax
by MeekinPink
Summary: One of Seto's employees has taken a liking to him. Seto, being the president of KaibaCorp and on a war path to defeat Yugi, never has time for anything else. This girl wants to ask Seto on a date and doesn't really know how. Will she do it or will she be fired for even thinking such a thing? This is based on an episode I watched recently.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea watching the episode, Yugi vs. the Rare Hunter: Part 1. At the part when Seto and Mokuba were watching Yugi duel the Rare Hunter, when the girl in the office chair (I've named her Masumi) told Seto that the Rare Hunter hacked into his system. I thought she was pretty and I never heard or read anything about Seto being with or talking to a girl, so here is a little something...

Seto was alone in his office, typing away on his computer. He caught a cramp and stopped. He leaned back and sighed. His office door opened and Masumi walked in.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I have some more paper work for you. The board wants this all completed by 10 o'clock tonight."

"What?! I haven't even finished the first batch of paperwork!" Seto yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"If you want, I could help-"

''No, no. I'll handle it."

Masumi nodded and went back out to her chair. She started typing away on her computer, then stopped. She looked toward's Seto's door and sighed.

"Mr. Kaiba always has so much going on. I wonder if he finds time to relax and have fun. He's only 16. He shouldn't be working so hard like this."

Someone put a hand on Masumi's shoulder.

"Miss Hishida,"

She was startled, "Uhm...yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Your shift ended over 2 hours ago."

"I know. I just have this report I need done. I decided to stay a few extras hours and help out Mr. Kaiba."

"Oh." the guy cleared his throat. "Would you please inform Mr. Kaiba that I went out for a smoke?"

''Of course." Masumi gave a little smile and went back to her work.

About 30 minutes later, Masumi could hear Seto calling out for his close worker, Roland. Masumi stood and went into his office.

"Finally! What took so long? I need you to-"

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"What are you doing in here? Where's Roland?"

"He went out for a smoke. Is there something I could help you with?"

"Uh...yes. Could you take these papers and fax them over to Paradius please?"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

Masumi took the papers and went to the other side of Seto's office. She typed in the number of Paradius and began to fax. She looked back at Seto and saw him yawn and stretch.

"Would you like some coffee, sir?"

"Yeah, black, put a little cream in it."

Masumi went down to the faculty room and stirred up some coffee for Seto.

"Come on Masumi! Just ask him out already! What could it hurt?" she said to herself. "It'll hurt so much! Oh God!"

Masumi poured the coffee and put the cream in. She started back upstairs to Seto's office when suddenly the whole building shook. Masumi fell to the floor, the coffee spilling into her dress. She screamed. She lay on the floor, covering her head, trying not to think about the burn on her chest. As soon as the shaking stopped, she went back into the faculty room and got some paper towels. She wet them and put them to her chest.

She then gasped. "Mr. Kaiba!"

Masumi ran to the elevator and rode up the three floors until she was back at Seto's office floor. The door was open and she went inside, Seto was not there.

"Mr. Kaiba!" she started freaking out.

The window wasn't broken but she couldn't help but wonder if he fell out the window.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

She could her faint yelling and she turned and ran out into the hall.

"Mr. Kaiba!?"

"Masumi?!"

Masumi saw Seto clutching his arm. She gasped. Masumi ran over to Seto.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiba! Are you okay?!" she looked at his arm, no blood.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I've got a little," she put a hand to her chest, "it's nothing. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Seto rolled his arm. "I'll be fine."

"What happened?"

"A couple of kids were dueling too close to the office. I sent Roland out to remove their duel disks."

"Oh."

He sighed. "I guess I'd better get back to the reports."

Masumi looked up at the clock. It was almost 10. "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"It's uhm...it's 10 o'clock."

Kaiba looked at the clock. "Damn it!"

Kaiba punched the wall then held onto his hands.

"Mr. Kaiba! Please calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself."

''I'll be fine."

Masumi took Seto's hand and looked at it. It was a little scraped but she wanted to clean them. She rubbed his hand. _'Just do it, Masumi! Ask him out now!' _She looked up at him. He was looking down at her. His same scowl but she could swear his eyes were glinting a little. _'Do it Masumi! Look at how he's staring at you! He likes you!' _

"Mr. Kaiba, I was wondering..."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I...would you..uhm..."

"Mr. Kaiba! I've got the disks." Roland said, coming out of the elevator.

Masumi let go of Kaiba's hand.

"Thanks Roland. Just go dump them in the garbage."

"Right away. Anything else, sir?"

"No. You may go home if you like."

"Thank you, sir." Roland nodded and then got back onto the elevator.

Seto went back into his office and Masumi followed. She watched him stack the papers and then shut off his computer. He took some papers, and put them into his briefcase.

"Masumi, what are you still doing here? You may go."

"Oh...but..."

"Do you not have a way home?"

"Well..."

She thought about it. 'I walk to and from work everyday so...I surely don't want to walk home after all this. My legs are aching.

"I have to get going. I'll see you here tomorrow." he said.

Masumi and Seto got on the elevator together. It was quiet. When they got outside, Seto got into his private car. Masumi watched the chauffeur drive away. She sighed.

"You should've just asked him out!" she said to herself.

_**Oh, Seto is going to be OOC in this story. Hope you liked it. Had a little trouble coming up with the title so...yup!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Masumi was late to work. She rushed in to her desk. Seto's office door was open. Masumi's heart raced._ 'Oh God! I'm gonna get fired! Oh gosh! I should apologize...' _Masumi went inside his office. Seto wasn't there. She took a deep breath.

"YES ROLAND! I GOT IT! DAMN IT!" Seto screamed at his assistant while walking into his office. He slammed the door and walked right past Masumi and sat at his desk. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

Masumi was scared stiff. He looks so pissed. She didn't know if she should say something. Seto looked up and saw Masumi.

"What is it now Miss Hishida? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh right...uhm...yes."

Masumi went back to her desk. _'He didn't even know I was late. Thank goodness.' _Masumi worked without stopping for 4 hours straight. She got about 5 reports done and was starting on the 6th when she was called.

"Hishida! Could you come in here please?" Mr. Kaiba called to her.

Masumi got up and went in.

"Shut the door."

She closed the door and went to his desk.

"Have a seat." Seto clapsed his hands together. "I was told you were late this morning."

"I'm really sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off, my foot is still cramped from yesterday! I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

"This is your first time being late, correct?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Please make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Of course."

Masumi stood.

"Wait a minute," Seto said, "wasn't there something you were trying to tell me yesterday?"

"Oh well..." _'I can't tell him now! I almost got fired! Maybe I should just...' _"How...how is your arm and hand today?"

"Their fine."

"That's great. Uhm...I have to get back to work."

Seto said nothing. Masumi went back to her desk. She tried to work, but she couldn't stop thinking about Seto's smile. _'He was probably thinking about how to defeat Yugi again. Oh well.' _She went back to work. About 45 minutes later she took her break. She took a walk to the town centre. When she finished eating and window shopping, she headed back to work. She bumped into someone as she looked over at the bridal dress being put up.

"Oof!" she fell back.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there."

Masumi looked up. She recognized the kid. It was Joey Wheeler. She remembers Seto saying he's not a very good duelist. She took his hand and he helped her up. Masumi dusted the dirt off her and saw that Joey was with his friends; Tristan, Tea, and Yugi.

"You okay?" Joey asked.

"Fine."

Joey looked at her chest. "Hey! I see you work at KaibaCorp!"

"Yeah."

"Boy, that Kaiba's a big jerk isn't he?"

"Joey, Kaiba's not a jerk. I mean he's not _not_ a jerk but...you know what I mean." Tea said.

Masumi got angry. "Mr. Kaiba is the greatest! He is by no means jerk!"

Joey raised an eyebrow. "I see. You must not have met Kaiba. I'd like to see that guy go a couple rounds with me! I'd show him a thing or two!"

"Or none." Tristan said.

Joey began to argue with Tristan. Masumi started to walk away. She looked back. Yugi was staring at her. She wondered why. When she got back to the office, everything was the same. Everybody tapping on the computer system, Kaiba in his office, Roland and Mokuba by his side. She thought about telling Kaiba what Joey said but she figured he had more important things to do. She sat at her desk and put on her headphones and began to work. As soon as she start up the computer, Seto was at her side.

"Mr. Kaiba sir, what can I help you with?"

"I need you to finish this paperwork, also, I need you to find a nanny for Mokuba."

"Oh come on Seto! Can't I come with you?!"

"No Mokuba. I told you it's too dangerous."

"Seto!" Mokuba whined.

_'This is perfect! I could get on Mr. Kaiba's good side by watching his brother! Besides, I have nothing going on tonight.' _"I could watch him, Mr. Kaiba."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Great. Just so you know, you're not being paid for this."

"That's okay."

Masumi looked down at Mokuba. He was pouting. She put a hand on his head. "Don't worry, Mokuba. You and I are gonna have a blast."

Seto kneeled down to Mokuba. "I'll be back late tonight. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Mokuba hugged Seto. "I'll see you later then."

Seto left with Roland and two of his bodyguards and a woman.

"So! What are we gonna do?" Mokuba asked Masumi.

"Whatever you want!"

"Ooh! Can we get some ice cream?!"

"Before dinner? Does your brother let you do that?"

"My brother isn't here." Mokuba smiled.

Masumi smiled. "Sure. Let me just grab my things."

Masumi powered down her work area. She and Mokuba went to the town centre and into the ice cream shoppe. Mokuba got two flavors in his cone and Masumi just got plain vanilla.

"Mm. I haven't had ice cream in such a long time. I forgot how good it tastes."

"You haven't tasted ice cream?"

"It's been so long since I've done something fun. I'm always working."

"How old are you?"

"Ohh. You should never ask a lady her age." Masumi smiled.

"Well whatever. Come on!" Mokuba grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To the arcade. I'm going to show you how to have fun!"

Masumi laughed. For the next 2 hours, Mokuba and Masumi spent their time playing at the arcade.

"Come on Mokuba," Masumi said, glancing at the clock. "I should get you some dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Nope! Can we go see a movie!?"

"See, this is why you shouldn't have sweets before dinner."

"Can we go see a movie?!"

"Sure. Which one?"

"Uhm...oh! The new scary movie that just came out! Cat Has My Tongue!"

"They made that silly phrase into a movie? What's it about?"

Mokuba took her hand and lead them outside. "This couple moves into a really old house and there's a cat there, whenever something is about to happen the cat screeches!"

"What is the tongue in there for?"

"Well the demon ghost rips out their tongue!"

"Oh. That sounds kind of violent."

"Oh please! I want to see it sooo bad!"

Masumi looked up at the poster of the movie. "It's rated PG-13. How old are you?"

"I'm - oh no! You didn't tell me how old you were!"

"Fine. I'm 17."

"You're a year older than my brother. How did you end up working at the company?"

"Let's get the tickets. Two for Cat Has My Tongue."

The movie lasted an hour and 26 minutes. It was nearly 9 when they left the theater.

"When is your bedtime?"

"Uhm...I dont think I want to go to sleep."

Masumi smiled and brought Mokuba to her side. As they were walking, a car pulled up to them.

"Mokuba."

"Huh? Seto! You're back early!"

"Yeah. Come on, get in."

"Okay!" Mokuba opened the car door, before he put hs foot in he stopped, "Do you need a ride home Masumi?"

"Oh no. I'm okay."

"No, it's cool! Get in!" Mokuba took her hand and helped her inside.

Seto stared out the window. Masumi told the driver her address.

"So, did you have fun Mokuba?"

"Oh yeah! We had tons of fun! We went to the arcade! We had ice cream! We went to the movies! We danced! Oh! Weevil Underwood tried to flirt with her! Oh! Seto, Masumi is a year older than you! She's really fun! You two should go out on a date!"

Masumi almost choked on her gum. She looked at Seto. He was blushing.

"What? What do you know about dating Mokuba?!"

"I know that it makes you blush!" he laughed.

The driver pulled up to Masumi's home.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Kaiba. Good night Mokuba."

"Good night!"

As Masumi walked up to her door, Seto called her name.

"Thanks for watching my brother."

"Your welcome."

Seto looked at her for a long second. He rolled up his window and the car drove away. Masumi blushed and went inside.

_*****I hope you liked it! I like it, so if you flame, screw you! Please review, fav, follow. Thanks! ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have gone by and Seto hasn't said anything to Masumi. The most he's ever said was, "file this report for me," handing her a stack of paper. She doesn't think Mokuba told Seto anything bad about the night she baby-sat him, they had a nice time. Masumi decided to just forget about Kaiba. The only kind of relationship she's gonna have with him is business.

Masumi was typing away on her computer. Following duel matches, filing reports of defective equipment, etc. Compared to any other day, today was slow. Masumi typed the last sentence on the last report paper and sent it to the receiver. She got up and went to the faculty room. She poured some coffee and sat at the table. It was quiet. It's always quiet but today was just...silent. A few minutes later, the door opened. Masumi looked up. Seto walked in. He looked at her for a second.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. How are you?" she said.

"Hmpf."

Seto went to the fridge and grabbed a bottled water. He and Masumi sipped on their drinks, in silence, not looking at each other. Masumi wanted to hear his voice. Her heart pounded as she opened her mouth.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

He looked at her.

"I, uhm... if you would like for me to watch Mokuba again, I'm available."

"Thanks, but no."

"Oh."

As if on cue, Mokuba came into the faculty room.

"Hey big bro! I've been looking for you!"

"What is it?"

"I'm ready for lunch!"

"Alright."

Seto walked over to the trash bin, which was behind Masumi. Mokuba saw her.

"Oh, hey Masumi! How've you been?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Let's go Mokuba."

"Kay. Oh, wait. Masumi, do you want to join us?"

"Mokuba!"

"Shhh!" Mokuba put a finger to his lips. Kaiba grunted. "You should come. It'll be fun."

"Well," Masumi looked at Kaiba. "I have a lot of work to do."

Mokuba smiled. He grabbed her hand. "No worries. I'll just get someone else to do it."

"I don't think-" Masumi started.

Mokuba pulled out his walkie. "Roland!"

"Yes, how can I assist you Mr. Mokuba?"

"I want you to have someone take over Hishida's work load for the rest of today."

"Right away sir."

"See? No worries. Now let's go."

Seto, Mokuba, and Masumi got into the town car and waited as the chauffuer drove into town.

"Masumi, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure." she smiled.

"Okay. This game is called Dating."

"Dating?"

"Yeah. I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them honestly."

"Uhm..." Masumi glanced at Kaiba. She could tell he was uneasy.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

She shook her head. "Is this game age appropriate for you?"

"I just made it up!" He laughed. "So...how many?"

She sighed. "In my whole life I've only ha 2."

"Do you have one now?"

"No."

"And how long ago was your last relationship?"

"A year and a half ago."

"What a coincedence. Seto's last relationship was a year and a half ago too!"

"Mokuba!"

"You two should totally date!"

"Mokuba, how would you like to spend the week at grandmothers?"

"No! I'm sorry bro! I'll be quiet!"

They arrived at the diner and Mokuba and Masumi talked about whatever. Seto just pushed around his food.

"You okay, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm fine."

"Wow. I can't believe its been 2 hours. We should head back to work right, Mr. Kaiba?" Masumi said.

Seto nodded. They went outside and waited for the driver to pull around. They got in the car. For a while it was silent until Mokuba burped.

"Oh, excuse me."

"Looks like you had a little too much to eat." Masumi said, poking Mokuba's stomach.

Mokuba burped again. "Stop it."

"Stop what? Oh, you mean this." She poked him again.

Mokuba laughed. "That hurt!"

Masumi started tickling Mokuba. Seto watched from the corner of his eyes. Mokuba grabbed Masumi's wrist and then poked her stomach. She laughed and they started tickling each other again. Kaiba cracked a smile.

_"Maybe this girl isn't so bad. Mokuba seems to really like her." he thought._

Masumi looked up at Seto. She saw he was smiling a little.

_"He's smiling at me! Oh my gosh!" she thought._

"Oh, hey! Seto, can Masumi take me to the amusement park this weekend?"

Seto looked at Masumi. "Would you like to do that Hishida?"

"Sure. I like hanging with Mokuba. He reminds me of my little brother."

"You have a brother? He should come to the park with us."

"He can't."

"Why not?"

Masumi looked down. "He's dead."

Mokuba gasped. Seto uncrossed his arms and looked at Masumi.

"I'm sorry." Mokuba touched her arm.

"It's okay. He's in a better place now."

"How long...was he..." Mokuba tried to say.

"Please, I'd just rather not talk about it."

"Sure."

The rest of the day, Masumi worked silently. Seto checked on her twice, not really saying anything, just looking out his office door to her desk. He went back and sat at his desk.

_"Maybe I should go with them. I mean, she lost her brother. I can't imagine how she must be feeling. I'd be devastated if I lost Mokuba. Plus, she's kind of cute."_

"Uh, Mr. Kaiba?"

"What, huh?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just ... get out of here Roland!"

Roland walked out the office. "Hm. I never seen Mr. Kaiba smile like that before." Roland shrugged. He started to walk towards the elevator and bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"Watch where you're going Hishida!"

_****Did this make sense? I feel like I may have went all over the place. Thanks for reading! Review, Fav, Follow, but mostly review. ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Seto was in the shower. He finished washing his hair and then just stood there.

He sighed. "I don't think I should go with Mokuba and Masumi to the park. I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't do things like that. My reputation will be tarnished. Then again, I... I think I like her, and I want to be around her. But that's just not me! What am I going to do?! What's wrong with me?!"

Seto got out of the shower, dried off, and put on his clothes. As he was pulling on his shoes, Mokuba came into his room.

"Hey bro! You ready to go to the park?"

"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I just... your a kid. You wouldn't understand."

"Uh...what's wrong Seto? You can tell me."

Seto sat up. "Mokuba, forgive me, but your just a kid. I don't have to explain myself to you."

Mokuba stood. "Please brother. I can tell somethin's bothering you. I may be a kid, but I'm a smart kid. I'll understand what's going on."

Seto shook his head. _"Fine. He's just going to keep pestering me about it anyway." _He sighed. "It's Masumi."

"What about her?"

"I... I think I like her."

"Oooh! Seto's got a crush!" Mokuba laughed.

Seto blushed. "Knock it off Mokuba, this is serious!"

"Oh come on Seto. This isn't one of your duels. You shouldnt take this so seriously. Just come out with us and have fun. You need to relax."

"That is not what I do."

"Maybe thats the problem. Now come on bro! We're gonna be late! We still have to swing by and pick up Masumi."

Mokuba ran out the room. Seto grabbed his duel disk. _"This isn't one of your duels. Just come out and have fun." _Seto sighed and put down the disk. He walked outside, and the driver just pulled around to the front. Mokuba jumped inside and Kaiba next. The driver made his way to Masumi's house.

"Seto, if you like her you should just tell her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know how upset you were when Hana started dating that other guy. But you never told her how you felt. I don't want to see you like that again and I know you dont want to feel that way again. You should tell her."

Seto grunted. The driver pulled up to Masumi's house. Masumi was standing outside in the garden with an old woman. Mokuba rolled down the window.

"Masumi! We're here!"

"Mokuba?" She walked up to the car. "What are you doing here?"

"We were going to the amusement park, remember?"

"Oh. Oh yes! I completely forgot."

"Come on. Let's go."

''I'm sorry. I'm not quite dressed for that. I was just helping my grandmother in the garden. Are you okay waiting while I change?"

"Sure."

"Why don't you come inside? I'll get you some lemonade."

"Okay."

Mokuba got out the car and Seto followed. Masumi didnt see Seto, she already had her back turned, going inside. Masumi's grandmother brought the Kaiba brothers and the driver lemonade. A while later, Masumi stepped into the living room.

"Okay, I'm - Mr. Kaiba? Uhm...what are you doing here?"

Kaiba couldnt speak. He's only seen Masumi in her work clothes. Her top was cropped and she was wearing small shorts. Seto composed himself and cleared his throat. "I'm here to escort you and Mokuba to the park."

Masumi smiled. "Thats great."

They all got in the car and it wasnt long before the driver pulled up to the entrance of the amusement park.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Masumi said.

"You've never been to an amusement park?" Mokuba asked.

''Not since I was 5."

"Your going to have tons of fun! Come on!"

Mokuba grabbed her hand. She looked back and saw Seto was standing there.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. Your still here."

"Yes."

"I thought you were only-"

"He's going to be here with us all day." Mokuba pulled on her arm and they all went inside.

For a long while, Seto watched as Mokuba and Masumi rode almost every ride. As they were coming from the food court, they passed the Tunnel of Love. Mokuba stopped them.

"Come on you guys!"

Mokuba pushed the two of them into a cart. "Have fun you two lovebirds!"

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled at him. "That kid is so dead."

It got quiet. Masumi looked away from Seto and he as well.

_"This is it Masumi. You can do it. You've got him alone for a whole 5 minutes. You can do this. You can do this."_

_"Should I tell her I like her? What if she doesnt like me back? What if my selfishness causes her to go away? No. Your Seto. You can do this. You'll bounce back from it. I'm strong. I havent had a girlfriend in so long, I'm sure I can go on some more without one. Okay. Just tell her._

"Mr. Kaiba,"

"Masumi I,"

They both said at the same time. They both blushed and looked away again. The ride came to an end and they both got out the cart.

"Did you two have fun in there?" Mokuba asked the blushing teens.

They blushed even harder. Masumi covered her face.

"I have to go to the restroom!" she said and then ran.

"What happened in there Seto?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then why is she - ohh. _Nothing. _Gotcha."

"How do you know so much about this?!" Seto asked, walking away.

"Seto calm down."

Kaiba sighed and looked down at his brother. "Mokuba, I would truly appreciate it if you would just stop with this."

"Stop what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Look, I do like her okay? Let me just...let me just tell her on my own okay?"

"Sure thing bro. I'm sorry." Mokuba smiled.

A few minutes later, Masumi caught up with the boys. "Sorry I fled off like that."

"It's okay." Mokuba said. "It's about time we called it a day. I have school tomorrow and you two have work."

Everyone was quiet in the car. The driver pulled up to Masumi's house.

"Thanks for today Mr. Kaiba and Mokuba."

She got out the car, and the driver started to drive away.

_"Come on Seto! How can you conquer in something so complicated as Duel Monsters and be so scared to do something so simple as to tell a girl you like her?!"_

"Stop the car!"

The driver stopped and Seto got out. "Masumi!"

She turned. "Mr. Kaiba?"

As he faced her, he realized he couldnt get the words out. _"Damn it." _He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I...you said you had a nice time."

"Yeah."

"Would you...would you want to do this again?"

"Uhm...sure. Where does Mokuba want to go this time?"

"No no. Not Mokuba. Just you and me."

"Like...a date?"

Kaiba blushed. "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

"Sure. I'd be happy too."

"Really? Well uhm, alright. I'll uh...talk with you about it sometime."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Masumi went inside and Kaiba let out a big sigh.

"Nailed it."

Seto got back in the car.

"How'd it go bro?"

Seto smiled. "I have a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Seto didn't go into work for the next 3 days. Today, while he was in his office, filing works, Masum slipped in.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

He looked up. His heart raced and he leaned back in his chair. He was all wobbly inside but he kept a good front. "Hey."

"I have some papers for you to sign."

"Oh."

She set the papers down and watched as he signed them all. When he was done she took them. She and Seto looked at each other for a moment and she turned to leave. Seto exhaled.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba-"

He sucked the breath back in.

"I was just wondering...did you forget about our date?"

He hadnt forgotten. It's been on his mind for the past few days. "No. I'm sorry but you know how works been, plus I've had a few duel matches recently."

"Are we still going on that date?"

Seto rubbed the back of his neck.

"I see. That's okay Mr. Kaiba."

"What? No!" Seto stood and stepped to her. "Masumi I still want to go... I just..."

Masumi touched his hand. "Let's go out tonight."

"What?! So soon?!"

"I just bought this gorgeous dress and I dont want it to catch dust just sitting in my closet."

"But uhm...where - where should we go?"

"We could...we could go for dinner then a walk in the park?"

"Sure. Where is dinner?"

"There is this little sushi shop not too far from here. The sushi is good but the noodles are to die for."

"Okay. Uhm...I guess I'll uhm..."

Masumi smiled. "You can pick me up at 6:30."

"Sure! Of course."

"I'm just gonna hand these to Yasuda and go home.''

"Alright, I'll see you at..."

"6:30."

"Right."

Masumi smiled and walked out. Seto went to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Roland! Have Jack pull around front! I have some things to take care of!"

A while later, Seto arrived home. He rushed to his room, not even taking notice to Mokuba asleep on the front couch. Seto got cleaned up and he pulled on a crisp white buttoned collar shirt, jeans, and shoes. He spritzed himself with cologne and looked at the clock. It was almost 6. He went back to the car and told Jack to drive to Masumi's. Seto was freaking out in the backseat.

_"Okay calm down, you wanted this. There's no backing out now. Okay, okay, okay, okay..." _Seto thought to himself.

The car stopped and Seto clutched his heart. He took a deep breath. He got out the car and stepped up to Masumi's front door. He looked at his watch and waited until the big hand landed on the six. He took another breath, he reached up to knock but he dropped his hand.

_"What am I doing? I can't do this."_

Before Seto could think anything else, the door opened. He froze.

"Oh hello. Can I help you with anything?"

It was Masumi's grandma. He sighed.

"Uhm actually I -"

"Mr. Kaiba! Hey grandma, it's for me."

"Oh."

"Go back to bed grandma, you need the rest. I shouldn't be gone too long." Masumi kissed her grandmother's cheek and walked outside onto the porch with Seto. "So...are you ready?"

"I...suppose."

"Are you okay Mr. Kaiba?"

"I'm fine, just...fine."

"Well come on. We should get going."

"Okay."

Seto told the driver where to go. He's had his head down since Masumi came to the door. The ride was quiet. A short while later, they arrived at the sushi/noddle diner. They took a seat in the back. The waitress brought them menus. Masumi could no longer stand the silence.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"You seem nauseous."

"I'm fine."

"Alright."

"How are you two? Have you decided on the menu yet?"

"Yes, I'll have the Udon noodles with some tea please." Masumi said.

"Of course, and you sir?"

Seto looked at Masumi. _'She looks so beautiful. I cant believe I'm actually out on a date! I hope it ends well. I cant go through another heartbreak.' _Seto thought. He smiled. "I'll have the Katsudon rice bowl and just some water."

"I'll get those for you as quickly as I can." the waitress said, walking away.

"I'm really glad you changed your mind about the date, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yeah, uhm...so am I."

"You're really gonna love the food. I come here all the time at lunch."

"Maybe we should come here together next lunch break." Seto, realizing what he just said, covered his mouth.

Masumi giggled. "I've never seen you so flustered." Masumi reached out and touched Seto's hand. "You must really like me."

Seto looked down at his hand and blushed.

"Mr. Kaiba," Masumi said.

Kaiba couldnt look up. Luckily, the waitress came back with the food. Seto took a bite of his food, savored it, then swallowed. He nodded.

"It is good."

"Would you like to try some of my noodles?"

"Uhm..."

"I'm telling you, they're delicious."

Seto smiled. "Of course."

Masumi handed the bowl to him and Seto took a bite. He handed then back and said;

"They're okay, for Udon noddles."

"You dont like Udon?"

"No, not really."

They spent the next 30 minutes eating and chatting about types of noodles.

"Wow, its been half an hour."

"Are you ready to go on the walk?" Seto asked.

"I am."

Seto stood and helped Masumi out her seat. When he realized they were holding hands, his face turned red. He cleared his throat.

"We should uhm...we should go."

For a short while, they walked in silence on the boardwalk a few streets over from the diner.

"Mr. Kaiba, I've always wondered, what is it that you find interesting about the Duel Monsters game?"

"Huh?"

"So much of your work is based around it. Sometimes I feel like if I read the word 'duel' again, my head will explode."

"I dont know. I mean, I saw my father with the cards when I was younger and I just...I dont know. I'm great at it and its...fun?"

Masumi nodded. _'I guess thats a good of an explanation I'm gonna get.' _she thought.

"My first battle, my father was so proud. I lost but he was so happy. I never seen him so...excited before."

Seto began to tell her about his first duel, before they knew it, it was dark outside.

"Whoa, its 9 o' clock already."

"Nine?! Oh my! I hope my grandmother remembered to take her pills!"

"We should go check on her. I'll call my driver." Seto pulled out his phone. "Roland, send James to the boardwalk at Yoake Park. Fast."

"You got it."

"He'll be here soon." Seto reassured her.

Masumi smiled. "The sky looks beautiful doesnt it, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Sure."

Masumi intertwined her fingers in his. "I had a beautiful time tonight. I'd love to do this again."

"Me too."

Masumi stood on her toes, and gave Seto a quick peck on the lips. Seto's face grew warm. There was a honk and they both turned. James was parked in the street with 3 cars behind him.

"We'd better, uhm...get in the car before uhm...road rage." Seto stuttered.

About 25 minutes later, they pulled up to Masumi's house. She ran inside and found her grandmother asleep in her bed. Her pill bottle was open and Masumi breathed a sigh of relief. She covered her grandma and went back into the front room.

"She's fine."

"Thats great. I'm glad."

"So uhm..."

"Uh..." Seto added.

"I guess this is goodnight." Masumi said.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Mr. Kaiba."

He nodded and walked to the door. Before Masumi could shut it, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Mr. Kaiba..."

"You can call me Seto."

"Seto..."

Kaiba kissed her again. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

She nodded. Seto walked out the door. Masumi gasped.

"Actually Mr...Seto, I have the day off tomorrow."

He nodded. "Fair enough. I'll come here tomorrow."

He grinned and got in his car. The drive home he couldnt stop grinning. Once inside, Mokuba was awake now, playing a video game on the tv. He hopped up when Seto walked in.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

"It was great actually."

"Seto's got a girlfriend!"

"We kissed."

Mokuba stopped jumping. "You what?! You kissed a girl?! Gross!"

Seto laughed. "It was the best grossiest thing I've ever done."

_**~Sweet isn't it? ++Read, Review, Fav, Follow. **_


End file.
